Go and Not to Back
by JiHyunZee
Summary: 6 tahun lamanya Sehun dan Luhan tidak bertemu. Pertemuan mereka yang diawali dengan senyum bahagia, berakhir dengan air mata dan kematian.. #bad summary


Title : Go and Not to Back

Author : JiHyunz

Genre : Angst, sad, romance, hurt

Rating : T

Main Cast : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (HunHan)

Length : Oneshoot

~^~^~HAPPY READING~^~^~

_"Sehunnie~ ini aku, Xi Luhan. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu~" _

_ "Xi Luhan? Omo... jeongmal bogoshippeo~ Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengamu?" _

_ "Aku juga. Mm.. Sehunnie.~ besok aku akan kembali ke Korea. Aku akan tiba sekitar sore hari. Tunggu aku ne~?" _

_ "Mwo? Jjinja? Omo.. Ne, Aku akan menunggumu, Luhannie~ Saranghae~~" _

_ "Nado, Sehunnie~~"_

Sehun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar setiap kali mengingat percakapannya dengan Luhan ditelepon kemarin. Luhan, kekasihnya, sejak SMP tinggal dan bersekolah di China. Setelah lulus SMA, Luhan berjanji pada Sehun untuk kembali ke Korea. Dan akhirnya, setelah menunggu selama 6 tahun, kini Luhan kembali ke Korea. Sehun benar-benar sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dan memeluk Luhannya itu. Ia yang tengah mempersiapkan pesta kejutan kecil untuk Luhan, sesekali bersenandung kecil dan bersiul.

Banyak hal yang ia persiapkan. Mulai dari membuat kue dengan bantuan D.O, menghias ruangan dengan pita-pita dan beberapa balon #kayak pesta ultah aja '-'#, menyiapkan beberapa hadiah natal yang ia simpan setiap setahun sekali, dan beberapa terompet kecil. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat semua persiapan yang ia lakukan untuk menyambut kedatangan Luhan.

Sore hari tiba. Dengan perasaan tidak sabar, Sehun menatap pintu depan. Ia memasang indra pendengarannya tajam-tajam agar dapat langsung membukakan pintu untuk Luhan dan memberi kejutan sebagai sambutan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam KST, namun Luhan tak kunjung tiba. Sehun mulai cemas, apalagi 1 jam yang lalu hujan deras baru saja turun.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu, Luhan tak kunjung tiba. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan.

Saat Sehun hendak menekan 'call' pada nomor Luhan diponselnya, suara bel pintu depan mengintrupsinya. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

Grep

Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu langsung memeluk Sehun saat Sehun membuka pintu depan. Untuk beberapa detik Sehun terkejut.

"Lu-Luhan?"

"Sehunnie~~ jeongmal bogoshippeo~~" ucap Luhan yang masih memeluk Sehun.

"Nado Luhannie~~" balas Sehun sembari memeluk Luhan dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Luhannie, kau kehujanan?" tanya Sehun saat melepas pelukannya. Ia terlihat khawatir karna melihat rambut dan pakaian Luhan yang basah.

"Hehe.. Iya."

"Aigoo.. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, akan ku ambilkan handuk."

"Um."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ini." ucap Sehun sembari memberikan sebuah handuk kecil pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dan segera mengeringkan rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Gomawo." Luhan menyerahkan kembali handuk kecil Sehun setelah dirasa rambut dan pakaiannya cukup kering.

"Tutup matamu." pinta Sehun.

"Mwo? Wae?"

"Sudahlah. Tutup saja sebentar."

Luhan menuruti permintaan Sehun. Sehun menuntun Luhan menuju ruangan yang telah ia persiapkan.

"Sekarang, buka matamu!" pinta Sehun. Perlahan, Luhan membuka matanya.

"Omo! Apa ini?" ucap Luhan yang terkejut melihat semua persiapan Sehun.

Teeeeettt...!

"Selamat datang kembali, Luhannie!" ucap Sehun senang setelah meniup terompet kecilnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehunnie, jeongmal gomawo."

"Ne, cheon

Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat Luhan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Sehun pun membalas ciuman itu.

"Sebentar ya, aku mau mengembalikan handuk ini dulu. Kau boleh memakan kuenya atau membuka semua hadiah itu." ucap Sehun sembari pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengembalikan handuk tadi. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Saat Sehun hendak kembali ke ruangan tempat Luhan menunggu, telepon di dekat kamarnya berdering. Sehun mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseo?"

"_Yoboseo. Sehun, ini aku Kai. Ngg... ada hal penting yang mau ku katakan padamu." _

"Hal apa? Cepat sedikit. Luhan sudah menungguku."

"_Lu-Luhan? Apa maksudmu?" _

"Luhan, Xi Luhan, namjachinguku. Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"_Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Maksudku, apa maksudmu dengan dia sedang menunggumu?" _

"Memangnya kenapa jika sekarang Luhan sedang menungguku?"

"_I-itu..."_ Kai terdengar ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa sih? Kalau kau tidak cepat, ku tutup." sahut Sehun sembari meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya. Lalu Sehun berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Luhan menunggu.

"Luhan, maaf sudah

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat melihat ruangan itu kosong tanpa seorang pun disana. Sehun celingukan mencari sosok Luhan, namun ia tak melihatnya.

"Luhan? Luhannie, kau dimana?" tanya Sehun sambil mencari Luhan.

KRIING..!

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering keras. Sehun terperanjat. Ia buru-buru mengangkat telepon karna tidak tahan dengan deringnya.

"_Sehun, ku mohon dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya padamu. Sebenarnya... tadi sore saat di perjalanan menuju rumahmu, Luhan... kecelakaan.." _

Sehun terdiam.

"Eh, Kkamjong, kalau mau bercanda jangan sekarang." sahut Sehun datar, namun wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan cemas.

"_Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius! Sebenarnya, tadi ia masih bisa tertolong. Hanya saja di jalan ada kemacetan mendadak, jadi ambulans tiba di rumah sakit terlambat."_ jelas Kai.

"BOHONG! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! Luhan baru saja tiba di rumahku dan aku melihat dia dengan jelas. Bahkan dia langsung memelukku dan aku membalas pelukannya."

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Maaf, aku tidak bisa bicara lama-lama. Cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit. Aku tunggu."

Trek!

Kai memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sehun masih ragu-ragu untuk mempercayai ucapan Kai. Lagipula, dia malas keluar karena di luar sedang hujan deras. Tapi, Sehun merasa ia harus mempercayainya, karena Luhan yang sekarang tidak ada di ruangan tadi. Sehun pun segera mengambil jas hujan dan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Rumah Sakit

Setelah bertanya pada salah satu perawat, Sehun bergegas menuju salah satu kamar tempat Kai berada.

Brak!

Sehun membuka pintu dengan kasar. Di hadapannya, kini terlihat seorang dokter, beberapa perawat, serta Kai yang berdiri mengelilingi ranjang tempat Luhan terbaring. Mereka semua menoleh pada Sehun karna suara gaduh yang dibuat Sehun. Sehun berlari mendekati ranjang tempat Luhan terbaring.

"Luhan..? Benarkah ini kau?"

Hening.

"Luhan, jawab! Kalau ini kau, lalu siapa yang datang menemuiku tadi? Siapa Luhan? Katakan!"

Suasana tetap hening. Hanya terdengar suara isakan Sehun yang perlahan berubah menjadi tangisan. Kai hanya dapat menahan isakannya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini.

1 tahun kemudian...

"_Sehunnie, ayo pergi beli Bubble Tea ke Toko yang baru buka di dekat sini." _

"_Mm.. Kajja!" _

"_Luhannie, coba lihat! Boneka rusa itu mirip denganmu kan?" _

"_Apanya yang mirip? Tidak mirip sama sekali." _

"_Tentu saja mirip. Kalian kan sama-sama manis." _

"_Yak, Sehun! Jangan menggombal." _

"_Hei, aku serius!" _

"_Sehun, apa kau punya cita-cita?" _

"_Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" _

"_Aku hanya ingin tau saja. Mm... Cita-citaku, mungkin ingin menjadi penyanyi dan penari. Bagaimana denganmu?" _

"_Wah... itu bagus! Kalau cita-citaku, ingin memilikimu selamanya." _

"_Mulai lagi!" _

"_Yak! Aku serius tau." (sambil mengacak rambut Luhan) _

"Luhan, bogoshippeo~" Sehun bergumam. Ia menatap langit malam yang kini nmpak gelap tanpa satu pun bintang yang terlihat. Mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan turun, Sehun pikir. Dan benar, perlahan hujan turun, semakin lama semakin deras.

"Luhan, aku... tidak tahan... Bolehkah aku menyusulmu?"

Perlahan, Sehun berjalan ke tengah jalan. Di tengah guyuran hujan, ia menutup matanya, dan berharap matanya tertutup untuk selamanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang penting di tengah guyuran hujan itu ia ingin berhenti bernafas.

Berjam-jam diam dan berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan, kaki Sehun melemah dan perlahan tubuhnya jatuh. Meski sudah jatuh, tapi Sehun rasa, dia hanya akan pingsan dan demam selama seminggu. Mungkin memang harus ada mobil yang menabraknya dulu, baru ia bisa berhenti bernafas.

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba (?), sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju arah Sehun. Sepertinya rem truk itu blong. Dengan pandangan yang tidak terlalu jelas akibat hujan deras, sang supir tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

CRASH!

Sehun terlindas truk itu. Darah segar mengalir dari tubuhnya. Sebagian darahnya berhamburan ke sisi jalan dekat rumahnya. Keadaan yang sangat mengerikan dan mengenaskan...

'_Luhan, aku akan menyusulmu. Tunggu aku. Saranghae~' _

**THE END **

Aigoo~ FF apa ini.. x_x #merasa gagal

Padahal pengen bkin sprti genre diatas. Tp kyaknya...

Hh.. Pasrah deh sm komentar apapun dri readers..

So, don't forget to comment ne! Gomawo.. ^^


End file.
